


Rise of the Badgirl Coven

by CrazyButterSock



Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: Amity has a talk with her siblings after telling off their mom and deciding to join Luz at the Owl House
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766029
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	1. Amity

“YOU CANT TELL ME WHO TO CARE ABOUT!!!”  
Amity’s face remained in her hands as she walked through Boneburough. “I literally can’t believe I said that. I can never go home. My mother is burning every picture of me right now.” Amity continued her trot through town her abomination next to her carrying her things.  
“I hope they let me stay otherwise I’m gonna have to ask Willow... or Boscha.” Amity cringed. Anyone but Boscha.  
“Hey!”  
Amity whipped around to the sight of 2 members of the Emperor’s coven running toward her.  
“What do you want?” The witchling asked annoyed.  
“We want-“ the coven men began... then whipped off their masks. “To congratulate you!” Edric and Emira sing songed in unison.  
“Edric? Emira? You joined the emperor’s coven?!?” Amity gawked at them.  
“Of course we did.” Edric grinned.  
“Your little gal pal went to so much trouble to clear us some spots after all.” Emira added.  
“Between you and your teacher the big man’s coven is looking awful lax right now. Soooo-“  
“We slipped into the roster, mom was happy.” Emira shrugged.  
“We don’t really care though the perks are nice.”  
Amity flinched a bit at the mention of their parent. Taking a deep breath she opted to turn and continue her trek.  
“Good for you both, are you following me to try to arrest the owl lady?” She grumbled noting immediately that her family was following her.  
“Are you nuts.”  
“She is way to strong.”  
“Plus that weird bird tube.” The twins shuddered. Amity did too but more subtly.  
“Then why are you following me?” Amity asked not letting them see her brow arch in curiosity.  
“Because we’re so proud that you stood up to our mother.” Emira draped herself over Amity’s shoulder.  
“We could never do it but then again we’re already disappointments, you were the star of the show.” Edric added landing opposite his twin.  
Amity could feel her face heat up and her teeth grind. She was still a little shocked herself that she’d managed to stand up to their tyrant of a mother.  
Honestly standing up to emperor Belos sounded easier.  
“Are you going somewhere with this?” She growled.  
“Why yes.” Emira grinned.  
“Since you were so helpful to us we thought we’d help you with your little Luz problem.” Edric smirked.  
“What Luz problem.” Amity stopped in her tracks eyes narrow.  
“You know, the problem where you can’t tell her how you feel about her.” Edric said waftily bringing his hand to his head.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Amity spat red painting her cheeks like a tomato.  
“Really cause everyone else does.” Emira stated. “Well everyone except Luz of course.”  
Amity’s blush escalated to her entire face and she picked up her walking pace. “You’re insane!”  
Amity had to get away before they said anything else. They were crazy. She didn’t have feelings for you Luz. She just wanted to hang out with her. And dance with her at Grom. And learn magic with her. And hold in the moon li- damn it!  
Amity came to a stop.  
“... out of curiosity. Not that I do have feelings for Luz, cause I don’t! But if I did what was your... plan?” Amity felt sick relying on her siblings for something like this.  
“Oh Mittens.”  
“We have the best plan.”  
With that the twins hooked their arms around Amity’s and hoisted her up.  
“Hey what the!”  
“Time to get you ready for your new life.” Edric grinned.  
“This is gonna be fun.” Emira squealed as they dragged away their sibling.  
“Hooty hoot we have a visitor.” Hooty called from the door.  
“Tell someone who cares.” Lilith groaned from the couch. Her snack stained PJs had not been changed since she arrived and would not be for some time still. These things happen when you throw away your entire life’s work for your family and her weird pets.  
“I’ll get it.” Luz called skipping over to the door.  
“Hello?” She poked her head out.  
“Presenting!” Edric called standing a ways off from the front door giving a bow.  
“The newest member of the had girl coven!” Emira gave a similar dip as the trees parted between them.  
“Amity Blight!”  
Luz blinked as the witch in question exited the tree line and strutted toward Luz.  
The human witch’s jaw dropped. Amity was no longer in her classic uniform outfit instead sporting almost humanlike attire including a green jacket and Azula themed black shirt. Her hair was unstraightened and untamed styled back like a mint green lion’s mane.  
“Hey Luz.” Her voice only hitched a little bit as she stepped up to the human who was still star struck by ‘Bad Girl Amity’.  
“Whoa.” Was all Luz’s poor disaster brain could manage.  
“So since my mentor lives here now... and I kinda got thrown out of my house for being your friend... I was wondering if I could stay here?” Amity’s face heated up all of her gusto flowing out as each syllable passed her lips.  
“You got thrown out!!!” That statement finally pushed Luz out of her stupor. “How? Why? When?”  
“What’s going on out here?” Eda called appearing at the door.  
“Oh it’s Lilith’s baby witch.” The owl lady said boredly.  
“Eda! It’s terrible! Amity was thrown out by her own parents! Luz shrieked wrapping herself around Amity who promptly fought the call of unconsciousness as every drop of her blood shot to her face.  
“Really? Shocking.” Eda did not look shocked.  
“And I’m guessing you think you can come live here like some magical motel 6.” Eda arched a brow  
“Please.” Luz gave her cutest baby doll eyes.  
Amity went limp in Luz’ grip. Luz didn’t notice but Eda began to grin. “Eh what the hell why not but don’t think this invitation extends to those two or the rest of your weird friends.” Eda shot a glance at Edric and Emira who were both hiding in the bushes now snickering at Amity’s futile attempt to get free of Luz’s life draining grip.  
“Alright come in, we can set you up with Luz in the attic.” Eda smirked.  
“You hear that Amity we get to be roommates!” Luz squealed.  
“Room... mates...” Amity was dragged into the house as her face went from beat red to dead white. She could never survive. This was a terrible idea. She had to escape before.  
The door shut.  
Edric and Emira smirked at each other.  
A job well done.  
  



	2. Lilith Let’s Loose

“You can do this. You can do this.”  
That was the mantra that had been playing in Amity’s head after Luz wished her a good night then promptly passed out next to her. It wasn’t exactly comfy but being this close to Luz Amity might as well be in Heaven. She chanced a glance at the object of her affection and was warmed by the ever calming image of Luz’s sleeping face.  
Amity smiled and closed her eyes. She could do this.

-*5 minutes later*-

“I CAN’T DO THIS!!!”  
Amity had been at peace for a while then she made the delightful and terrible discovery that sleeping Luz is just as touchy as awake Luz. What had started with the two girls a safe distance from each other had now changed to Luz literally wrapped around Amity like an octopus as Amity’s heart threatened to explode out of her chest.  
This was a mistake. Amity had to escape now. She would die from her heart exploding if this was going to become the norm.  
As Amity’s mind completely checked out the sleeping form next to her began to mutter softly. Mostly gibberish but as Amity’s stress rattled mind zeroed in on the sound she froze at a single word spoken in a light and fluffy tone.  
“Amity” the sleeping Luz smiled.  
Amity’s brain shut down. Her heart stopped. And her soul physically left her body and entered the aether.  
Slowly so as not to wake her friend Amity extricated herself and got up. She walked out the door and down stairs. She walked past Lilith who was still watching the crystal ball not even paying attention.  
Amity stepped outside and allowed Hooty to carry her up to the roof of the Owl House. She stepped up to the edge and looked out over the forest. Taking in the moonlight she let all of her emotions well up to the surface.  
...  
Then screamed so loud it scattered birds from the woods below.

-the next morning-  
Eda yawned as she descended the stairs. She glanced at her sister, still not used to the latter being there.  
“Please tell me you haven’t been watching that all night.” The Owl Lady chided with a mix of concern and annoyance.  
“No I dozed off around midnight after Amity screamed on the roof.” Lilith waved the comment off.  
“That’s what that was? I thought King got caught in a shirt sleeve again.” Eda made a mental note to ask Luz why her little gal pal was screaming at night... then immediately expunged that idea from her mind.  
“Alright you’ve been on the couch long enough come help me make breakfast.” Eda yanked her sister off the sofa only for her to promptly go boneless.  
“I don’t wanna, I'm not done stewing in my own failures yet.” Lilith whined.  
“Oh come on, even I wasn’t this bad when I got cursed.” Eda groaned.  
“You’re a fighter I’m a coward that’s how it’s always been let me be.” Lilith tried to pull on the door frame to free herself but Eda regained her strength much faster than the freshly cursed and sleep deprived Lilith.  
“You are not a coward you are my sister and despite being annoying as hell and cursing me and being a nuisance!” Eda huffed and pulled Lilith into the kitchen. “You’re still family so ... I care about your well being.”  
Lilith grumbled but allowed herself to be led.  
“Alright we’re too spicy witches from the potions track breakfast should be a slam dunk for us.” Eda gave Lilith a playful bump from her hip and Lilith struggled to hide a playful smile.  
“As if anything you ever made in potions class wasn’t lethal and/or explosive.” Lilith mocked.  
“I plead the fifth.” Eda smirked.  
Lilith blinked confused. “The fifth what?”  
“I don’t know it’s something Luz says sometimes and now I say it cause all her little human sayings are infectious. Ya know last week I said ‘poggers’!” Eda cringed.  
“I don’t know what that means but it makes me feel unnatural levels of aggression.” Lilith stated as the two witches began setting up the kitchen.  
“So what are we thinking, demon sausage, maybe bat biscuits and a side of worm bacon?”  
“I see your eating habits haven’t improved since we were young.” Lilith arched a brow.  
“Says the girl who’s been eating nothing but MY chips for the last few days.”  
“I’m depressed, get off me.”  
“Fine.” Eda rolled her eyes and head before passing it back to herself and reattaching it. “What do you want?”  
“At least add a side of scorange especially for the children they need to eat properly.” Lilith crossed her arms.  
“Uuuuugh I hate scoranges.” Eda whined.  
“They’re good for you.” Lilith glared.  
“Ya know what else is good for me? Not getting cursed.” Eda smirked back. There was a long pause as both women stared for a moment.  
“You win this round but I hope you know you get a limited number of those.” Lilith scowled. “In case you forgot I just gave up my entire life for you. Years of kissing asses, down the drain. Not to mention all of my worldly possessions!” Lilith jabbed a finger at Eda.  
“All of my things are still in Belos’ castle. What do you expect me to do just walk up there and ask for it back? Maybe have Kikimura mail it here?”  
Lilith’s rant was interrupted as Hooty’s head poked in.  
“Hoot hoot someone’s at the door!” The house called before slinking back away  
Lilith continued to scowl for a moment as Eda grinned at her sister going feral for the first time in ages.  
“If that’s Kikimura at the door with my stuff I will kill you.” Lilith grunted  
“Please Lily, even I’m not that good.” Eda grinned.  
Lilith glowered but still walked off to get the door.  
The former coven leader opened the door to find Gus and Willow wearing their school uniforms.  
“Hey we’re here to meet Luz.” Willow smiled.  
“We’re going to school together today!” Gus added with a pure white smile.  
“Right, school.” Lilith dragged herself to the stairs and called up.  
“Luz! Amity! Time for school or whatever.” Lilith walked back toward the kitchen.  
“Amity?” Gus and Willow questioned in unison as Luz ran down the stairs.  
“Wooo! Back to school!”  
Luz chanted triumphantly as she dragged the stone-faced Amity down the stairs with her.  
“Whoa Amity you beat us here?” Gus nodded, impressed.  
“No she lives here now! Isn’t it awesome!” Luz smiled.  
“Awesome.” Amity parroted blankly.  
“Is she okay?” Willow asked as Amity trudged passed them without blinking.  
“I don’t know.” Luz shrugged. “She’s been kinda weird all morning. I woke up and she had built a wall of pillows between us. Then when we were getting changed she almost fell out the window when I asked which shirt to leave out for after school.” Luz puzzled over the development as they headed off toward school.  
“That is weird.” Gus nodded.  
“Mmm I’m not so sure it is.” Willow chuckled.  
Lilith stood in the door watching the kids walk off into the woods after Amity.  
Eda stepped up next to her resting her arm on her shoulder.  
“... Thanks... for being there when I needed you.” Eda whispered.  
“It’s what a sister should do, I just wish I’d seen how best to do that sooner.” Lilith smiled.

-*That Night*-

As Eda settled into bed the door slowly opened and Lilith was silhouetted in the light. Eda for a brief moment remembered the scene from her dreams. But squashed the notion as Lilith entered with a pillow.  
“Um this is embarrassing.” Lilith stammered.  
“As long as you’re not here to curse me again you can say anything.” Eda smirked.  
Lilith scowled again. “That’s another one, I’m giving you five more before I start poking back.”  
Eda grinned. That would be fun to see.  
“So why are you here?” Eda asked.  
“I ... can’t sleep.” Lilith lamented.  
Eda blinked for a moment. This was her first seeing her sister be vulnerable. Any other time this would have been her moment to destroy Lilith’s ego in one fell swoop.  
... but that’s not what sisters do.  
“Wanna join me in the nest?” Eda smiled.  
Lilith seemed to at that moment notice what her sister was in.  
“You actually sleep in a nest... you’ve embraced this owl thing a little too much sister.”  
“You won’t say that once you’re in here.” Eda offered her hand.  
Lilith hesitated for a moment then released her held breath and took the hand and stepped inside.  
Lilith curled up across from Eda and tried to relax.  
..........  
“Titan be damned this *is* great.” Lilith sighed defeated.  
“Heh heh welcome to the Bad Girl Coven Lily.” Eda smirked, closing her eyes.  
Too easy.

Author note: this was originally going to be a one shot but the people have spoken, more bad girl coven to come.


	3. Boscha Breaks the Meta

Willow first noticed it when they were fleeing from town guards. One of the bird masked marauders was closing in on them when out of nowhere a ball appeared under his feet and he went tumbling over a bridge into a river.

The next time was more subtle. Tibbles had sent another freakish demon after them in retribution for being swindled. Willow never saw what brought down the tree on the beast but found a single long strand of red hair in the snow.

The third instance was what brought Willow here today. She had been helping Luz and Amity give the Bat Queen’s babies a bath. A soldier from the emperor’s coven tried to attack as they left the giant palisman’s territory. Before he could land a substantial spell a flaming grudgby ball struck him in the back of the head downing him.

And so it was that Willow was now facing Boscha in the hall of Hexside. The three eyed redhead had her eyes glued to her locker even after Willow called her name.

The plant mage should have noticed something was off sooner. It had been weeks since the grudgby game and Boscha hadn’t even tried to bully her since. She almost seemed like she was pretending Willow didn’t exist and yet every so often Willow would feel that oh so subtle tingle of being watched.

“Boscha I know you’re the one who’s been helping us.” Willow stated not one to beat around the bush (that poor bush why do people beat it?).

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Boscha answered without looking up. She quickly shut her locker and turned away.

“I’m not letting you leave without answering me Boscha.” Willow raised her hand.

“Or what you’ll use your little vines on me for?” Boscha muttered stepping away.

Almost immediately the hallway became blocked by an intricate gate of hardwood vines.

“As a matter of fact yes.” Willow smirked.

Faced with no other option, Boscha turned to the witch.

“What do you want me to say?” Boscha asked with a raised brow.

“I want to know why.” Willow tried to meet her eyes but Boscha wouldn’t let even one of her three look at Willow’s.

“Why what?”

“Why are you helping us? It can’t be some old loyalty to Amity or our school. You’re pushing the border of anarchy and I know your family wanted you to join the Emperor’s Coven just like Amity so why risk it for us?” Willow pressed for information any semblance of an expression or look that could tell her what Boscha was thinking but the red head was a blank wall.

“My reasons don’t matter, least of all to you.” Boscha all but spat.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Willow was aghast at how infuriating one person could be.

“You know exactly what it means Park! Don’t pretend I’m under any obligation to explain myself to you!” Boscha’s anger flared abruptly. She stomped toward Willow but even as she made to turn passed her her steps lost their vigor. Her anger drained away back to an almost emotionless stutter step as she made it one. Two. Three steps passed Willow.

“Boscha!” Willow’s hand shot out on instinct grabbing the bully as she tried to step away.

“What happened to you? Did losing really mean that much?”

“I didn’t lose!” Boscha screeched, ripping her hand away.

“I won! The scoreboard said so that’s how it works! That’s how it’s supposed to work!” Boscha was seething, smoke threatening to billow from every strand of hair.

“And yet when the dust settled. When you and your stupid human friend and that stupid traitor Amity should have been sobbing and begging for my mercy... everyone ran to you.” The back pedal in Boscha’s voice was startling. Willow was almost as concerned for Boscha’s mental state as her own physical one of this kept escalating and then dropping back. But still Willow clung to every word.

“I’m suppose to be the best. That’s how it’s always been but when you lost even with your stupid special move from your stupid book!” Boscha was getting more heated with each repetition of the word ‘stupid’. 

“But when I won and all of the praise and all of the glory was supposed to go to me. Everyone ran to you.” Boscha jabbed her finger forward. “They loved you for losing. They loved you for being a failure! Why? What’s so good about you?” Boscha looked like she wanted to grab Willow and shake her but her expression back pedaled again. She stepped back and turned away.

“I needed to know what was so special so I followed you. For days watching you and your stupid friends going on your stupid adventures. And I couldn’t see it. I couldn’t figure out what it was about you that I couldn’t get out of my head!” Boscha was becoming manic now which only made Willow worry more.

“I saw you getting in trouble and helping each other and it just made me furious!” Boscha clenched her fists. “But I did it!” Boscha laughed. “I figured out why it made me so furious.” Boscha whipped around and got right in Willow’s face.

“You wanna know why I helped you?” Boscha grabbed Willow by her uniform and lifted her up to her face. “Because I’ve decided that I’m the only one allowed to bully you, period!” With that Boscha dropped Willow letting her land a little wobbly on her feet in a state of shock as Boscha walked away.

Willow blinked a few times testing to make sure her brain was still working after that tidal wave of information.

It was hard to digest everything that she’d just been told. Her life long bully had just laid claim to her in a disturbingly positive way.

Becoming friends with Amity again had been a trip but this was something else entirely. Boscha seemed to be oddly obsessed with why Willow could make friends while Boscha had to control the ones she had.

Maybe this was an opportunity. One Willow was just crazy enough to take. After all, how could she call herself Luz’s friend if she didn’t try to help someone who clearly needed it.

“I can show you!” Willow called.

Boscha stopped and looked back confused.

“I can show you why they came to me and not you... if you’ll let me.” Willow smiled.

Boscha stared for a moment. She turned and kept walking.

“If you wanna know the secret, meet me at the Owl House, I’ll be waiting.” Willow smirked a little as Boscha flipped her off as she walked away but in her heart Willow could feel a smug presence rising.

This was going to be fun.

It was a few days before Boscha next appeared. Willow was watching Amity try not to have a heart attack as Luz hugged her for the eighth time that day. Really Willow should be merciful... buuuut there was that time with the abomination. So she allowed her friend to suffer until a knock came at the door.

“Hoot Hoot theres someone here with pink hair and three eyes hoot.”

Luz, Gus and Amity all looked confused but Willow gave a smirk.

“Let her in.”

The red headed demoness entered somewhat aloof trying not to meet Willow’s eyes.

“Ok I’m here now what.” She grumbled.

“Now we do what we do best, have fun with friends.” Willow smiled.

“And how do you do that?” Boscha grumbled again.

Willow mentally kicked herself then mentally kicked Boscha’s parents harder.

“Well let’s start with something simple.” Willow gave a nod to Luz who still looked suspicious as to why Boscha of all people had been invited into her home but with confirmation from Willow she broke into a smile.

Amity looked less impressed.

“First.” Willow took Boscha’s hand. “What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?” Boscha snapped a little. “I told you I-

“I know.” Willow stopped her. “But in order to do that I need to know what you want to do, with us.” Willow was surprisingly warm. A little too warm. Boscha began to sweat just from the contact. Is was weird.

Boscha looked at Willow then at the others, then at the door.

“... I wanna throw grudgby balls at that hideous bird tube.” Boscha stated.

“Oh she’s gonna fit in great here.” Amity nudged Luz.

“You heard the lady! Time for target practice woooo!” Luz called triumphantly, grabbing Amity and Boscha and dragging them outside.

“Are you sure about this?” Gus asked his friend.

“Don’t worry, I think she just needs to see what the Bad Girl Coven is all about.” Willow smiled.

“Friends being absolutely awesome together?”

“Friends being absolutely awesome together!”

The two ran outside to the sound of balls being hurled at the house and hoots of fear as the living mansion yelped in terror.

“That’s another one to the gang.” Eda said sipping her apple blood.

“Your protege is infectious.” Lilith noted.

“Yeah it’s a blessing and curse, I just hope this one doesn’t need a place to stay.” Eda grimaced.

“It’s gonna get even more rowdy around here.”

  
  



	4. Boss Battle One: Gus vs Warden Wrath

“We have to stop Belos!”  
  
“He wants to invade the human world and conquer it.”  
  
“I guess we’re in this together.”  
  
Things use to be normal. Atleast Boiling Isles normal. Gus had learned very quickly that normal for his home was very different compared to normal for humans. Every reaction he saw was more and more amazed at what he took for granted. It really put into perspective the magic he lived in. And it made it all the more scary when that world was threatened.   
It had been a normal day. Hanging out with his best friends new and old. Luz was helping Amity express herself more. The mint haired witch was doing her best to not spontaneously combust from embarrassment as every other lesson in being herself had Luz throwing herself all over her in various forms of affection.   
It had taken Gus longer than Willow to catch on to what was happening. Amity had fallen hard and Luz lived in the fall always ready to give out her love for nothing. But it had been the arrival of Boscha to the group that had really set things rolling.   
losing to Willow had made Boscha obsessed with the witchlet. That obsession had lead to much more. She followed Willow like a lost puppy and would become extremely enraged by anyone trying to bully her. Yet the dialogue between the two hadn't changed much. The two would exchange barbs while holding hands like a life line. Just observing these two relationships Gus knew that Augustus Porter was NOT ready to date.   
And the way things were going he might not make it to that readiness.  
Orange bolts of magic arced across the sky toward the emperor's castle. Eda snd Lilith immediately knew what was happening.  
  
"The Portal."  
  
The Bad Girl Coven sprang into action. The older witches engaged the Emperor's Coven distracting them while Luz and the others rushed inside. It was there things got complicated as they were confronted with Warden Wrath. The giant blocked the door and they were running short on time already. So Gus decided it was time for some growing. A few quick glyphs from Luz gave the warden something to be mad about as the kids scrambled around him and through the door but he wasn't done with them.   
WHAM THUD BOOM!!!  
The door began to crack and splinter.  
“Go I’ll deal with him!” Augustus Porter gave an assured nod as Luz, Amity, Willow and Boscha took off deeper into Belos’ castle.  
Gus gave a deep breath then turned back as the door behind them was torn from its hinges and the massive form of Warden Wrath stepped forward... into a forest?  
The room which was once some form of sitting space was now an enchanted forest complete with birds and bugs making a gentle melody.  
“What?” Wrath looked around perplexed.  
“Pretty cool right?” Gus’ voice echoes through the grove. “People always underestimate illusion magic because it can’t hurt you directly.”   
Wrath looked around for the source of the voice taking a step and yelping as his foot crushed a chair that was obscured by vegetation.  
“But really it’s most scary because it doesn’t have to.” Gus chuckled. “It’ll just make you hurt yourself.”  
“Come out coward!” Wrath snarled his fists mutating into huge axe blades.  
“Ok if you insist.”  
The tiny frame of Gus stepped out into view and almost immediately was decapitated by Wrath. The axe blade embedded in the wall leaving the young witches head to roll.  
“Order restored.” The warden snorted but he looked around and was confused as to why the illusion wasn’t disappearing.  
“Wow.”   
Wrath’s blood ran cold. He turned back to look at the boys body and found the head looking at said body in wonderment.   
“You didn’t even hesitate to kill a child.” Gus’ head blinked.  
“I’ve been foisted by that human too many times, I won’t go easy on her or her associates again.” Wrath snarled then hurled his hatchet hand at the talking head.   
Gus’ head split two down the middle.  
“Rude, I was still talking.” The two halves of the head spoke in unison.  
Wrath blinked a few times then reached up to his mask and lifted it allowing his beastly mouth to open wide and wash the head and body in a gout of flames.  
“There that aught to shut you up.” Wrath replaced his mask confidently.  
“Wow you sure showed him.” Gus complimented next to the warden.  
“Yes well if you give them an inch they’ll...” Wrath stopped. He slowly turned to look right next to him.  
Gus in full form nodded. “Yup I know how ya feel, sometimes ya just gotta make things happen.”  
Wrath looked at the scorch mark in the tree line then at the small witch next to him. A careful listener could hear gears turning slowly somewhere in the warden’s noggin followed by a coocoo clock going off.  
Another axe hand came down bifurcating the witch boy. The two halves each gave a peace sign then vanished in a puff of smoke.  
“Man you’re not too bright are you?” Gus said laying on a branch above the demon warden.  
RAAAAOOOORRRR!!!  
The tree Gus exploded into cinders from Wrath’s fire breath.  
“Ooo close but no cigar.” Came another Gus leaning on a rock.   
Wrath snarled and charged the young mage.  
THUD!!!  
Wrath fell back dazed. A large crack appeared in the empty air. Wrath touched the disturbance in reality and his investigation yielded the existence of a stone pillar invisible in the magic. Wrath had to remind himself he was in the castle not an actual forest.  
“That looked like it hurt.” Another Gus stepped out next to the one by the rock. Then another. Then three more.  
Soon Wrath was surrounded by the young wizard more and more of him on all sides emerging from the illusory terrain.  
“Fine I’ll destroy all of you!” Wrath’s arms morphed into an army of tendrils spearing all of the Gus’ at once. But there was no feeling of warmth. No life at the end of his attacks. Wrath contemplated for a moment what he was doing. He was losing control. He had to reign in his-  
WHACK!!!  
A chair crashed over Wrath’s head and all patience went out the window.   
He lashed at another Gus grabbing and crushing but this Gus turned into a cabinet. He lashed another this one turned into an antique shield. He spun around and tripped as another Gus rolled under his leg and became a table. A literal table.  
Wrath bellowed in outrage.  
Wrath turned into a buzz saw spinning and slashing everything in sight making sure every tree, rock, and Gus was carved to ribbons and then to ice the cake he unleashed a spinning gout of fire.   
The illusion broke. Forest faded away revealing stone and marble. Or rather what was left of it. The room and any valuables were destroyed. Artifacts, paintings, tapestries. The entire room was a shredded flaming mess. Wrath would have to punish himself later for letting the emperor’s castle be defaced like this but atleast now he could see his foe.   
The last of the illusion faded as Gus came into view, covered in ash and with a big cut on his leg.  
“There now I’ve got you little boy.” Wrath snarled.  
“That was a cheap shot.” Gus huffed.  
“I don’t care!” Wrath howled. “You, the human, that beautiful temptress Eda, I’ll execute all of you if Belos asks.” He clenched his fist for emphasis. “But I am impressed I didn’t think a little rat like you could keep up this many illusions for so long.” The warden snorted.  
“It helps to know a human.” Gus snickered. “I’m an expert you see, I even know how they do magic.” Gus pulled a paper from his pocket. “With special glyphs like this one!” Gus slammed the paper on the ground and a wall of ice formed.  
“What?!?” Wrath’s blood boiled as he lunged at the wall smashing it to pieces.   
“Welcome to the vibe check!” Gus slapped another glyph on Wrath’s face which burst into flames.   
Wrath howled in rage and blasted flames in every direction. Illusion after illusion was blown away until finally the source was hit.  
Gus yelped as flames caught him and he landed against the wall.  
“Finally got you.” Smoke puffed from Wrath’s panting. “Now I’m gonna squash you.”  
“Go ahead. I’ve already won.” Gus panted. “My magic may be used up but there’s no way you can catch my friends.” Gus wiped the ash from his face. “But then again how could you. You’re barely a warden.” Gus stood up mocking the demon. “You’re a glorified guard demon who can’t even get a date with the easiest witch on the boiling isles.”   
“Why you little.” Wrath’s entire body began to pulse and squirm morphing blades and claws and spikes.   
“Bring it on simp.” Gus gave a gesture from the human world. “Luz tells me this means peace among worlds.” Gus grinned.  
“I doubt that.” Wrath roared as charged to flatten Gus like a pancake.  
WHOOSH!!!  
Wrath charged through Gus... literally. The worn and battered Gus turned into smoke as Wrath charged through it and the illusion of a solid wall behind him.  
Wrath gaped at the empty air.  
“Hi.” The real Gus smiled sitting on a flag pole completely untouched. From his seat he could see the room through the window he’d crawled out of when he cast his first illusion. Wrath’s brain dinged an alarm of realization a second too late as Gus gave a wave. “Bye.”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo....... BOOM”  
Gus looked down into the several story high gap between castle walls.  
“Eh I’m sure he’s fine.”   
Gus climbed back into the castle.   
“Ok if my knowledge of humans is correct Luz has used her laser eyes to break into the portal room by now. Then with the power of friendship she’ll evolve into a super human and defeat Belos.” Gus nodded in thought. “Yup sounds right.” He jogged off down the hall. ”I don’t wanna miss it I better hurry.”  
  



	5. Boss Battle Two: Willow vs Kikimura

“You will not stop the emperor’s will!” Kikimura cried as the Bad Girl Coven scattered. Black hands made of pure shadow extended from beneath the minuscule woman and try to enclose the young witches.  
“Move!” Willow acted on instinct pushing the others away as the talons of shadow enclosed from all sides. The cage of shadow ensnared and overlapped in a massive bubble Willow looked through the last gap of claws and yelled one thing to her friends.  
“GO!!!”  
Luz and Amity took off down the hall toward the Emperor’s chamber as the dome solidified into a single impenetrable bubble of shadow.  
Willow whipped around just in time for that bubble to reach out and grab her. Each limb was grasped by a claw made of pure shadow as Willow was lifted off her feet with a shriek and strung up as if to be drawn and quartered.  
“How very noble.” Kikimura stated as she tip tapped her way across the black shadow floor. “Sacrificing yourself to save your friends, an honorable defeat. I’ll take you to the reformatoriam personally.” The witch mused.  
Willow struggled against the restraints trying to draw a spell circle.  
“Don’t bother, you’re trapped. Even Lilith couldn’t escape this spell.” Kikimura chuckled.  
Willow stopped and hung her head.  
“It enclosed everything within my shadow space. Nothing can get in or out, they can’t even sense your magic.”  
Slowly the look of defeat morphed and Kikimura felt a shiver run down her spine. Something changed in the air. The meek aura given off by Willow was suddenly replaced by a dark air than hung over her like a veil.  
“Really?” Willow’s voice was too calm. Kikimura instantly felt a surge of adrenaline through her body as if she was being eyed by a predator.  
Willow looked up a purple glow in her eyes.  
“Good.”   
All Kikimura saw was a flick of Willow’s wrist. In an instant the shadows holding her bound were sliced away as pillars of serrated vines erupted from the ground around them.  
“What in the world?!?” Kikimura threw up her hands in defense waving spell circles as quickly as she could commanding her shadow claws to carve away at the tidal wave of burgeoning vines racing to her.  
“That was four, no five spell circles at once.” The demon woman staggered trying to make sense of what was happening. In that one twirl of her hand Willow had conjured a spell circle with each finger.  
“Such a technique is far to advanced for a child!” Kikimura’s babbling was cut short by a twist of Willow’s wrist.   
In a flash the situation became a disturbing mirror of what it was before. The vines grasped Kikimura by her short arms and legs and picked her up holding her up in stunned silence as Willow stepped forward.  
The witchlet ran her hands through her hair letting the neat bob be unraveled into a more disheveled look that matched her expression.  
“Awww that feels good.” Willow giggled stepping forward. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to cut loose for real, no... distractions.”   
“W-What is this?” Kikimura demanded with a stutter. “You’re just a child you can’t be this strong!”  
Willow seemed to take that statement with offense. “It’s a funny story really.” She began. “I don’t think she intended to have this... effect on me when she said it.” Willow cracked her neck and stretched letting her magic ooze out in greenish waves. “But how else was I suppose to react when my best friend said I wasn’t ‘strong enough’ to be her friend?” Willow snickered at Kikimura’s confused look.  
“So I got stronger, I practiced every day for years until I realized... just how much stronger I’d gotten.” Willow clenched her fist and wood and vegetation crawled out from her sleeve and formed a gauntlet.   
Kikimura’s confusion grew. “How did you steal the Green Thumb Gauntlet? That part of the castle isn’t in the path you took.”  
“Oh I didn’t steal it.” This new darker Willow had to struggle not to cackle as she watched Kikimura squirm. “I made it silly.”  
Kikimura felt her heart skip a beat.  
“You what?”  
“I tried out the real thing while Luz was trying to steal your healing hat, it was a nice toy but just so... weak.” Willow clenched her fist as if that fact made her angry.   
“You mean to tell me you made your own magic relic?!?” Kikimura was a tiny mass of panic this child had strength that she could only dream of she might even be stronger than-  
“Belos.”  
Kikimura froze.   
“Did I just read your mind?” Willow chuckled. “No you’re just that easy to read... don’t worry I’ve not eclipsed your emperor yet but then again I don’t have to. I’m not the witch he has to worry about.”  
Willow’s profane giggles echoed in the black prison.  
“I-I-I read your file! You’re lying! You’re bullied constantly how could someone so strong permit that!” Kikimura tried to bargain.  
“Oh dear I thought a strong witch like you would understand.” Willow sneered. “The actions of ants don’t matter to a boot.”   
Kikimura was shaking now.   
“I don’t mind that the other students pick on me really, if they saw my true colors they wouldn’t want to be near me at all and that wouldn’t be fun. I take all the joy I need knowing I could crush the bullies whenever I want.” Willow spat. Her aura was a savage purplish blaze leaking out from her when she stopped focusing on keeping her cool. “I was actually planning to get rid of Amity myself before Luz showed up, it’s fascinating really how powerful she truly is and doesn’t realize it. She changed Amity, freed her, and me too, stuck in that annoying abomination track, when we can both see where my potential lays.” Willow flicked her wrist and the vines gave a tug stretching Kikimura to her limit as she squealed.  
“Now the real question is what to do with you.” Willow smirked. Kikimura felt her blood run cold.  
“I could just get rid of you but it might be hard to explain to my friends, I wouldn’t want them to see this side of me, but then again they probably wouldn’t even think of you after I make you vanish.”   
The minuscule minister of magic trembled at the implications of that threat.  
“What to do what to do.”  
THUD!!!  
“Hm?” Willow and Kikimura both looked at the black wall behind Willow.  
THUD!!!  
“Give her back!” Boscha snarled slamming another flaming grudgby ball into the sphere that had swallowed Willow.  
“I’m still trying to figure out how I feel about her so give her back you damn witch!” Boscha screamed throwing another bigger fire blast at the wall despite no damage. “She’s lame and quiet and weak and cute and fun and she makes me feel these feelings that keep me up at night.”  
“Oh my.” Willow’s express turned to almost a blush.  
“I said give her BAAACK!” Boscha unleashed every ounce of her magic pummeling the bubble with a hail of flaming demon hide.  
“Well this is interesting.” Willow smiled almost back to normal. “When she first joined our group I was going to make her my pet but now I’m actually moved, I might even be smitten.” She giggles somewhere between cute and sadistic. “Aw what the heck I’ll throw her a bone.” Willow turns back to Kikimura and with a flick of her wrist the Coven leader was dropped to the floor confused.  
“Alright here’s what’s gonna happen, my future girlfriend out there isn’t going to learn about what happened in here understood?”   
Kikimura nodded quickly trying to crawl backward but finding her own shadow wall in the way.  
“Then you’re gonna take a dive understand, let her get a nice solid hit on ya and go down like a champ, I think saving me will be very good for her ego.” Willow stepped back and dusted up her closes with the dirt dragged in by her vines which were rapidly receding.   
“Remember mums the word.” She winked a flash of purple in her eyes.  
“Alrighty you can open your bubble now.” It wasn’t a suggestion but an order and Kikimura obeyed. The witch was still shivering as she began to release the spell. But then a thought occurred. This could be her chance. She could attack the girl while her friend could see her, she doesn’t want to reveal her power to them. Then she could easily-  
POW!!! A flaming grudgby ball seared through a fresh gap in the bubble and nailed Kikimura right between the eyes!  
The gremlin witch skidded across the stone floor and into a decorative end table which proceeded to drop a large vase on her head.  
“...ow.” Kikimura slumped over.  
“Willow!” Boscha raced into the fading blackness and caught Willow as she fell.  
“Are you hurt? Are you injured? How many eyes do I have?” The jock asked.  
Willow looked up at Boscha weekly. “Boscha? You saved me.” She smiled warmly.  
“Well- t-that is- I mean.” Boscha stuttered.  
“Thank you.” Willow planted a chaste peck on Boscha’s cheek and the girls face became as red as her hair.  
“Well I am pretty great.” Boscha forced out picking up Willow in a bridal carry.  
“Let’s go find the others.” Boscha stated sternly trying to remain strong despite having wasted most of her magic trying to open the bubble.  
“Hehe my hero.” Willow giggled.  
Boscha tried not to melt as she jogged down the hall passed Kikimura.  
Kikimura looked at them as they ran by.  
Willow locked eyes with her and winked.  
Kikimura shivered and went back to playing dead. Better safe than sorry.  
“Do you think Luz and Amity have stopped the emperor yet?.” Boscha asked.  
BOOOOOOM!!!  
The castle shook as something exploded in the distance.  
Willow gave a haughty sigh.  
“I think that’s a solid maybe.”   
  



	6. The Last Light Shines Brightest

KRAKOOOOOOM!!!  
Belos’ castle shattered a massive chunk of its eastern wall exploding outward as magic forces collided.   
“You impudent human wretch!” Belos bellowed as fiery red magic blasted from his whole body.  
“Owlbert go!” Luz shouted leaping on the magic staff and blasting off out the hole and into the sky.  
“You will not escape me!” Belos burst into the air after her.  
“Luz!” Amity shrieked rushing to the gaping orifice.  
“Amity!” Lilith called below atop a pile of defeated coven witches with Eda. “Catch!” Lilith tossed her staff as hard as she could.  
The young witch leapt out the hole and grabbed the staff slinging herself onto it and blasted off in pursuit of her girlfriend and the emperor of the boiling isles.  
“I’m going to mount your head on a pike!” Belos roared screaming across the sky not even using a staff just the red flow that washes over him and turned his body into a wisp!  
“Oh shnikes go Owlbert go!” Luz made herself as small and streamline as possible streaking across the sky toward her destination. “Come on come on we’re almost there- yow!”   
A flaming bolt soared passed Luz’s ear singing hair. Belos’ facade was entirely broken now not even shouting threats just growling and snarling as he gained on her.  
“Oh boy!” Luz squealed then a ray of hope! She spotted her target in the distance. The owl house!  
“There! Go go!” Owlbert dove into the forest racing between trees while Belos passed right through them!  
“Oh that is so cheating!” Luz whined as the emperor of evil road up on their tail.  
“Your end is here!” Belos’ venomous voice rasped.  
“I wouldn’t count on that! Get him Hooty!” Luz shouted as they erupted into the clearing the owl house roosted.  
“HOOTY HOOT HOOOOOOOOOT!!!” Like a cannon Hooty exploded out of the house as Luz swerved side ways and slammed into Belos like a cannon ball!  
“Miserable abomination!” Belos caught the bird tube by its face as it pushed him across the ground carving a path in the dirt.  
“Begone!” Belos clenched a fist and smashed it into the top of Hooty sending a wave down the sentient house snake as he pounded the familiar into the ground. Luz dove inside the house as Hooty went limp unconscious.  
“You will be fire wood in my castle after I’m done with your little friend.” The emperor spat.  
“There’s gotta be something in here that can beat him!” Luz ran through the house looking for any magical tool or item that could give her even slightly an edge.  
Belos for his part seemed to have regained a shred of his sanity slowly opening the door and stepping inside the Owl Lady’s abode.  
“So this is the famous Owl House.” The emperor called making sure Luz would hear him no matter where she hid. “I must say I’m impressed it’s even more of a pile of garbage than I was told, truly you’ve blown away my expectations.” He taunted.  
“Kinda like how I blew your portal machine away Huh?” Luz’ voice echoed down a hall.  
Belos narrowed his eyes stepping slowly toward the voice.  
“It’s a shame you had to involve Park and Porter in your antics I could see the potential in them it will be a shame to see the petrified.” Belos let all of his malice dictate his tone.  
“I wouldn’t worry about them, after wha they did to your top brass I bet they could rustle your jimmies any time they wanted.” Luz laughed.  
Belos paused a moment perhaps trying to surmount the mental hoops required to understand what ‘rustle your jimmies’ meant before pushing open a door and peering inside.  
“You can’t hide forever!”   
“I know that.” Luz grumbled to herself digging through the fifth pile of garbage. “Come on anything anything at all.” She pleased. Begged any god that would listen.  
“Ugh.” She drug her hands down her face. “Titan help me.  
A glimmer? No a gleam. Something caught her eye as she gazed into the pile of human world junk. A piece of wood, shaped in a way that Luz recognized. The human grabbed the red painted handle and pulled free the weapon of her salvation with a smirk.  
“Hey!” Luz called stepping out down the hall from the emperor.  
“Come to your senses have you?” Belos suggested.   
“Not even.” The shadowed shape of Luz grinned. “Now why don’t you try and hit me with your best shot?”  
“You aren’t worth my best.” Belos raised his staff. “But 40% should be well deserved.”   
Belos fired a single searing ball of lightening and fire toward the human witch who threw open her cloak and brandished her new weapon as glyphs glowed across its lacker.  
CRACK!!!  
BOOOM!!!  
The wall of the owl house’s upper floor blew out and Belos came soaring out landing less than gracefully across the clearing.  
“What was that?” The emperor questioned.  
Luz leapt out and landed across from him and let her cloak fly revealing her arsenal. Owlbert’s staff in one hand and a shiny red baseball bat in the other covered in elemental glyphs.  
Belos eyed the instrument with a mix of intrigued and underwhelmed.   
“Really? That’s your weapon of choice? How human.” Belos snorted.  
“Already got you one with it.” She crosses the two weapon. “Want another.” Luz’ confidence was a sham at best. She knew she only had one chance at this. Time to put everything she learned to use.  
Belos raised his staff ready for battle.  
“Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!” Luz charged forward at the emperor shouting a battle cry. Belos prepared to fire but as Luz reached half way she suddenly rushed side was!  
Luz drove her bat into the ground as she raised the owl staff firing jets of flame.  
“Hmph is that all?” Below raise his hand letting a red shield block the flames as Luz circled him.   
Luz wrapped all the way around the emperor before she cut the flames and swung her bat letting a line of ice carve toward the emperor.  
“The same tricks as before.” Belos sidestepped no wanting to waste magic on such an obvious ploy.  
Luz attacked. Jumping in and swinging with both her weapons any attack that didn’t aim right for Belos carved a nice path in the dirt as the evil witch twisted, side stepped and phased out of the path of the attacks.   
“You can’t even touch me with these pathetic attempts.” Belos swiped with two fingers and Luz skidded across the dirt. She would have been thrown clean of the clearing if she hadn’t drove the owl staff into the edge of the ring from before.  
“I’m not done! I’ll never stop! Never!” She swung the bat a line of fire rising from the path. Belos twirls sideways like a top. Another swing sent ice spines which Belos shattered.  
Luz leapt sideways down the path her flames had charred and gave a spin carving another circle in the dirt before lunging at Belos with both weapons and slashing down. Belos leapt back out of the way then lunged forward grabbing Luz in a choke and hurling her backward against a tree!  
THUD!!!  
Luz slid down slowly as Amity arrived in the scene.  
“Luz!” She screamed diving in and sliding to her side. She gently gathered the limp girl in her arms. With what little strength she had Luz pulled Amity closer.  
“It’s ready.” She whispered.  
Amity’s eyes widened and she looked at Belos her mind putting things together.  
A snarl graced her lips as the emperor approached.  
“It’s over Belos, you’ve lost.” Amity growled protectively.  
“Yes it is over Blight, now complete your destiny like your parents and siblings before you.” He held out his hand. “Give me the human.”  
“No, you know nothing about me and you won’t win!” The Witchlet barked.  
“Oh really, do enlightening me because from where I stand I’ve won.” He chuckled.  
“Well you’re wrong, you’re about to be out classes by a far superior witch!” Amity glared daggers at him.  
“Oh? You? Do show me this superior skill.” Belos smirked with his eyes opening himself to attack.  
“Not me.” Amity smiled warmly down at the girl in her arms. “Her.”  
Belos quirked a brow then realization struck. He looked down at the line and trenches carved by the previous fight and realized exactly where he was standing.  
Inside a giant glyph.  
Amity raised her hand and shouted. “Behold the greatest spell of Luz the witch!” And slammed her hand down on the glyph!  
“No!” Belos fired his magic into the glyph below him but it was too late the circle couldn’t be broke as his spells did nothing until light fully ignited the glyph!  
BWAAAAAAAN!!!  
A tower of laser light pierced the heavens as the glyph activated blasting Belos from below. Amity covered her eyes as Belos howled in agony his cloak and staff bursting into flames from the overwhelming blast.   
“No! I am the emperor! I cannot die!” Belos tried to push through the burning force even has his hands and body began to disappear scorched away by the searing light. He tried to reach for Amity, one last vein attempt not to perish alone.  
Amity kicked away trying to crawl back from the burning appendage.  
CRACK!!!  
Flaming bat met metallic mask as Luz swung a homerun. The last bits of Belos disappeared in fiery conflagration as the light from the glyph finally began to fade and vanish.   
Luz collapses back into Amity’s arms the witch girl holding her tenderly.  
“Luz!” She smiled.  
“We did it.” Luz smiled weakly.  
“We? Who’s we you did it you crazy girl!” Amity was in tears laughing at this girl in her arms who would try to share credit for toppling a dictatorship.  
“Ok maybe I did a lot but you helped too.” Luz giggled.  
Amity held Luz a moment more before giving her a little room to breath... but only a little.  
“I love you.” Amity whispered the weight off her chest only slightly greater than the wind that had been knocked out of it trying to follow Luz and Belos’ battle.  
Luz’ weak smile gained a second wind grinning ear to ear. “Really?” She began to giggle even more.  
“I love you too.”   
Amity and Luz both began to giggle unable to hold back all the emotions bubbling up.   
Amity felt her passions take hold of herself and found herself leaning in.  
Luz closed her eyes and leans in as well.  
The kiss was short and sweet with the two both turning beat red as they pulled away.  
“Think we should go find the others?” Luz finally squeaked.  
“Yeah, they’re probably worried sick.” Amity laughed.  
“Yeah, but we won.”  
“We won.”  
  
  
Sent from my iPhone


	7. Epilogue Epoch

-Some Years Later-

A serene blue sky stretches as far as the eye can see. Soft fluffy clouds float across the boiling sea’s reflection. The wind blows leaves through Bones Borough, dancing across roofs into the forest and into the sky flying over the castle of the emperors coven.

The castle stands resolute a shiny white beacon accented by the cool calm water of the most. The coven banners hang from its walls a symbol of unity.

High in the heavens above, the pure shining sky is suddenly interrupted. A single bronze eye winks into existence before unhinging like a ravenous jaw and ejecting a shape into the world.

Riding a pure white staff and billowing a blue cloak behind her a young woman soars over the castle.

A playful smirk spreads across her face as her arms emerge from the cloak. The light mocha skin was covered in glyphs of many different shapes and elements.

In a single motion she slides her fingers down her arms and several of the glyphs light up.

She spreads her hand and a shower of fire balls fire off from her limbs and rain down exploding across the walls of the Emperor’s castle.

“She’s back!”

“Battle stations!”

“Look out!”

Bird masked witches run frantic and screaming as more fire blasts carpet bomb the citadel.

The woman streaks across the sky circling the castle with more blasts of fire.

She reaches down and unscrews her palisman from the tip of the staff.

“Go play boo boo buddy.” She kisses the forehead of the small object then tosses it down toward the draw bridge.

What lands on the bridge is no small familiar. A titanic wolf with a skull helm roared as it swung its claws shredding the castle walls as it moved toward the massive doors spewing flames from its fanged maw.

Another slide of fingers down toned muscled arm and a storm of green beams strike the castle spreading vines that creep across the structure snaking around the massive gate doors and crushing its bolts and hinges.

The woman swung sideways in the air and dove down building speed as the wolf beast smashed into the door digging its claws in and pushing them open.

More witches screamed and scattered inside as the woman pulled up from her power dive and shot between the wolf’s legs and into the castle.

Framed art, priceless artifacts and any number of tapestries and banners were torn from the walls as the woman crusades through the fortress at break neck speed.

She rounded corner after corner until she arrived at the throne room blasting the doors open and flying in. She leapt off her staff and slid to a halt in front of the room’s only occupant.

The woman looked up into the piercing frigid and golden eyes of Amity.

“Luz.” The woman said venomously.

“Gorgeous.” Luz wiggled her brows.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The witch sighed. “You’ve destroyed the castle... again.”

“Aw come on Amity the damage isn’t that bad.” Luz pouted... right as a distant pillar landed with a loud crash. “Besides I have to keep the emperor’s coven under control! Make sure they know who’s boss.” Luz struck a few fighting poses.

Amity pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Luz... they already know you’re the boss that recognition tends to happen.” Amity grabbed Luz’ ear and gave it a yank.

“WHEN YOU ARE THE EMPEROR!!!”

“Ooooww.” Luz wined as Amity released her. “I told you I don’t like being called emperor.” The human cringed.

“I’m not saying democratically elected monarch of the republic of the Boiling Isles, I don’t have all day.” Amity stated flatly.

“But baaaaaaabe.” Luz pouted.

“Don’t ‘babe’ me.” Amity huffed.

“Mi amor! ... Mi chikita... mi cucaracha.” Luz purred.

Luz could see Amity’s facade breaking with each cute nickname. First her lips twitched then her cheeks reddened, soon her ears were rising up as she struggled not to smile. Time for the finishing blow.

“Pleeeease Mittens.” Luz batted her eyes.

“Uuuuuuuugh fine, I’ll discuss an acronym with the council.” Amity grumbled.

Luz giggled crawling over to Amity from her begging position and wrapping her arms around her wife.

“So how’s my other best girl?” Luz asked planting kisses on Amity’s plump and rounded belly.

“Please stop kissing my stomach.” The very pregnant Amity blushed.

Luz looked up with starry eyes. “Never.”

“Ugh.” Amity sighed helping Luz to a standing position. “How’s your mother doing?” Amity quickly tried to divert attention from her gravid figure.

“She’s still mad about the tattoos and missing the wedding I guess it being a universe away just isn’t as good an excuse as it sounds but I bet getting to meet her grandkids will make up for it.” Luz giggled.

“I thought I heard trouble.” Came an owl call as Eda and Lilith entered the room.

“Eda!” Luz leapt in to her mentor’s arms who gave her a little twirl as she cackled.

“How’s my favorite human doing!” Eda asked then pauses. “Second favorite, your mom is a bombshell.” The owl lady purred.

“Edalyn please!” Lilith sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “How many times must I tell you that just because you’re right doesn’t mean you need to say it.”

Luz puffed her cheeks while Eda laughed.

“Where’s my other trouble maker?” Eda asked.

“Oh right!” Luz gave a loud whistle.

Outside the wolf beast finally ended its rampage and imploded into a spiral before dropping down in the tiny form of King.

“Ha! You guys were all scared out of your pants! Next time grow a spine!” The king of demons berated the coven witches as he skipped along into the throne room and leapt up into Eda’s arms.

“I see the party started already.” Came the voice of Willow as she, Gus, Boscha, Edric and Emera entered the throne room as well.

“The council is assembled!” Luz cheered.

“Council of dorks.” Boscha muttered just loud enough to hear which earned an elbow to the gut from Willow.

“I mean, woo council yay.” The jock gave a less than energetic fist pump as Gus and the twins chuckled.

“Good to have you back miss emperor.” Willow smiled.

“Good to be back.” Luz gave finger guns at Willow.

“Would you like some time to relax or are you ready to see the progress on our special project?” Gus asked excitedly.

“Lemme see what ya got!” Luz grinned.

The coven exited the throne room and walked through the now repairing halls toward the remade lab. In the center the portal machine stood serene and stalwart ready to be activated at a moments notice.

“I don’t know why you had us rebuild it when you can just go home any time you want with your glyphs.” Boscha scowled as Luz walked up to it.

“Cause I don’t want to go home.” Luz placed her hand on the machine and it began to activate lighting up and spiraling forth a gateway to another world. But unlike the gate to earth this one swirled with blue, purple and green colors.

“We’ve already isolated the next closest world, it was hard but we can access it without issue now.” Lilith reported adjusting her glasses.

“It’s a mostly tropical world rich in swamps and jungles but also prone to wild climate changes.” Gus read from a file near the controls.

“Is there magic?” Luz asked calmly.

“Yes, a lot and what’s more... there are humans there too.” Eda smirked.

“Well then, who’s ready for our next adventure?” Luz stepped up to the entrance to the portal.

“Fine but you better not be gone long, if you miss the birth of your child I’ll end you.” Amity chuckled maliciously.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, all three of them.” Luz, Eda, King, Lilith, Gus, and Willow all stepped up to the glowing vortex.

“Alright then, let’s go have an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this and want more please tell me in the comments! Thank you for reading, ttfn!


End file.
